


Free Will

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Negotiations, Overstimulation, Prostitution, Rentboy Eggsy, Safewords, Twincest, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Kingsman twincestEggsy and his twin are rent boys and Harry's willing to pay.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry pulled up to the kerb. "How much for the night?"

Harry could see the man's eyes light up at the sight of a flashy car and the promise of a decent payday. "Depends. Which one do you want?"

"Both." Harry held out a wad of cash - certainly less than the boys were worth but far too much for him to say no to.

"No worries, mate. Off you go lads, I'll see ya later!" He went to grab the money, only for Harry to move it just out of reach.

"The whole night. You'll see them tomorrow." He grumbled, presumably having hoped he'd have them back and be able to rent them out again before the night was out, but took the money anyway, nodding to the boys to get in the car.

Harry let them get in and comfortable before he pulled away. "I'm Harry, by the way."

One of the boys - the younger one, he assumed - looked at him suspiciously. "Is that your real name?"

"Yes, of course. If I didn't want you to know my name, I just wouldn't give you one." The younger man shrugged, apparently satisfied that he was telling the truth. He did make a fair point, after all. "And what do I call you two?"

It was the other boy that spoke this time, "Eggsy. He's Martin."

"Not your real name, I take it."

"You didn't ask my name, you asked what to call me." He couldn't argue with that but still gave him an expectant look. "It's Gary."

"Gary and Martin?" Harry pushed down the laugh that was trying to come out. He didn't want to offend them.

Both boys rolled their eyes, obviously all too used to that reaction, before Eggsy spoke again. "Mum was a big fan of Spandau Ballet. Why d'you think I go by Eggsy instead?"

"I see. Eggsy it is then." Harry struggled to keep in another laugh. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Martin answered quickly.

"No, you're trying to look sixteen, and quite successfully, but I wouldn't have picked you up if I believed you really were."

Martin looked at Eggsy nervously, letting him speak for them. "We're nineteen. Dean tells people we're younger, gets us to lie. There's a lotta blokes into the whole barely legal thing, younger if we can get away with it."

"I don't doubt it." Harry raised his eyebrows but didn't say any more and they spent the rest of the thankfully short journey mostly in silence.

Harry pulled up at home and let the boys follow him inside. "Can I get you a drink, gentleman? Tea? Something stronger? I'm a whisky man myself but there's beer in the fridge if you'd prefer."

"Er, yeah, beer would be good. Thanks." Both boys accepted a bottle, and another when they were empty, Harry refilling his glass twice in that time. He didn't know if they'd agreed out of politeness, or to settle their nerves, or just to kill time, but he wanted them relaxed and it was working so he didn't really care.

Eggsy drained his second drink as Harry finished his third. "So, are we gonna do this, or what?"

Harry set his glass down and turned to Martin. "Are you ready?"

Martin nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, let's go."

Harry smiled and led them both upstairs. "Where d'you want us?" Eggsy flashed him a cheeky grin. Harry wasn't sure why Dean thought one was worth more than the other - it wasn't like he could separate them by their looks - but now he'd bet Eggsy was the one he charged more for, he knew how to turn the charm on. Not that Martin's reservedness didn't have its own appeal.

"I'd like the two of you right there," he gestured towards the bed but moved to the chair across from it. "And I'm going to stay right here. I'll join in later but right now, I want to see you fuck each other."

"Sorry, what?" Martin choked a laugh, his face dropping when Harry gave no signs of joking. "You're serious?"

"Look, mate, we don't normally..."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe you don't usually, but you can't tell me you haven't. A man like Dean doesn't have boys like you and not cash in on it. Of course, he can make a fortune from each of you, but nothing compared to what he can make from you as a pair. Tell me, are there many twins on Smith Street?"

Martin looked down, ashamed. Eggsy looked ready for a fight. "Well yeah, course, but most of them just wanna do stuff to us, or have us do stuff to them, not each other. But rich pricks like you think if they throw enough money around we ain't got a choice in what we do. Well we have."

"Listen, boys. I have no desire to keep you here against your wishes. You're free to leave right now if you want to and I won't bother you again, but if you stay, I guarantee all of us a good night. Now, either you leave, or you stay and give me your safeword. The night ends the second you use it but until then, you do exactly as I say. There's your choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what they'll choose


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Martin stay the night, and Harry gets his money's worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I know, but I've been working on something else and I'm terrible at multitasking. I needed a break from that so I thought I might as well continue this, and it will be coming to an end soon so you can expect updates here a lot more frequently.

The two boys looked at each other for a minute before Eggsy turned back to Harry. "Can we have a minute to talk about it?"

"Of course." Harry pushed himself up out of his seat. "If you agree, discuss any limits that I should know about as well. I'll be back in 5 minutes."

Eggsy nodded and Martin looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "Isn't that what safewords are for?"

"They're a way for you to let me know if I cross a line, but I would rather not cross a line to begin with." Martin nodded as well and, satisfied that they had no other questions, Harry left the room. He gave them the 5 minutes that he'd promised before he came back. "So. Will you be staying or are we calling it a night?"

“We’re staying.” Eggsy puffed his chest out while Martin stood at his side looking more than happy to let him take the lead.

“Safeword?”

“Traffic lights and a safeword. Green means we’re fine, orange means give us a minute, red means move on to something else, lemon means we’re done.”

“Limits?”

“No kissing and no pet names - don’t be tricking yourself into thinking this is some kind of romantic get-together. No piss or scat, no blood, no permanent marks, no injuries that are gonna stop us working.”

“I’m impressed. Though I would think some of those are a given. Do they often have to be said?” They both shrugged and it told Harry all he needed to know. He wondered if Dean didn’t know what he was sending them off to or if he just didn’t care, but decided it was probably the latter. “Anything else?”

“Condoms are non-negotiable, for everything.”

“Of course. I would insist on it if you didn’t.” Both of them looked a little relieved and he wondered again how often they had to argue for that. “Well, now that that’s settled, my original request still stands.”

Harry sat back down, crossing one long leg over the other. The two boys turned to each other and Eggsy produced a handful of foil packets from his pocket, tossing them onto the bed before leaning over to whisper in his brother's ear. Harry had no idea what was being said but Martin visibly relaxed and followed Eggsy's lead in stripping off so he didn't suppose it mattered.

Once they were both naked, and just as Martin was about to lie back, Harry stopped them. “I want you both facing me.”

Martin got up on his hands and knees, looking straight at Harry with a smirk, and Eggsy knelt up behind him with a wink. It was obviously false flirtation, the boys just playing up to their audience, but it was looking to be quite a show if they carried on so Harry wasn’t going to complain. With lube from one of the little foil packets, Eggsy took hardly any time at all opening him up, Martin sighing blissfully at the fingers stretching him. Harry assumed they’d either come prepared or that he wasn’t their first for the evening.

Eggsy withdrew his fingers, making Martin whine at the loss. They both quickly rolled condoms onto themselves before returning to their positions, Eggsy sliding into Martin with a shaky gasp and drawing a moan from him. “Fuck, Marty, I forgot how good you feel.”

Martin looked over his shoulder with a grin. “Same, bruv.”

Eggsy gave a few slow thrusts, letting out a soft hum with each one. Once they’d had just enough time to get used to it, Harry stopped them. “If I ask you to stop and you don’t, you will be punished.”

“Yeah? Punished how?” Martin gave him a slightly guarded smile, and Harry smirked in return.

“Nothing too extreme. You’re more than welcome to find out.” Martin grinned and Eggsy raised an eyebrow at him. “Carry on.”

Eggsy started moving again, rolling his hips slowly. After another few thrusts, he angled himself up higher, making Martin moan out loud as his cock dragged across his prostate. Just as he got the angle right, Harry stopped them again, making Martin whimper and Eggsy strain to keep his position. He let them stew for a long few moments before he let them continue again.

Eggsy sped up, holding his brother’s hips tight as pushed into him over and over again. Martin dropped his head onto his forearms, moaning at each thrust. Harry let them carry on for longer this time, watching the anticipation grow on their faces as they expected to be stopped again. He waited until they started to relax into it again, stopping them only when he could tell they were getting close.

Eggsy’s hips stuttered as he threw his head back, groaning in frustration, and Martin whined in desperation. He looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. “Please, Harry.”

“Go on, don’t you wanna see how pretty we are when we come?” Eggsy winked at him with a cocky grin.

“Cheeky boys. Go on. You may come.” Eggsy started up again immediately, pounding into his twin. He put one hand on Martin’s shoulder, pulling him back against him. Harry savoured their moans and the sounds of skin on skin as he watched the pair of them get closer and closer to their goal.

Martin came first with a sharp cry, before biting down on his lip to muffle the rest of the sounds. Eggsy sped up further, chasing his own orgasm. It hit him just a minute later and he moaned out loud, burying himself as deep inside Martin as he could.

Harry uncrossed his legs, adjusting himself slightly as he took in the sight of the two younger men still panting in the middle of his bed. "Well, I do believe 'pretty' was rather an understatement."

"Maybe we can come over there and take care of you." Martin smiled at him flirtatiously. "Or do you want a turn on me as well? I'm nice and ready for you."

"I have something else in mind actually." They both smiled at him, intrigued if a little cautious. “I’d like to be taken by both of you, at the same time.”

“You…want us to fuck you?” Eggsy looked at him, his eyebrows almost at his hairline.

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“No, just normally blokes wanna fuck us, not the other way round.”

“Have I proven to be like most of your other clients so far?” They both shook their heads. He wasn’t at all. Everything about him - the way he looked, the way he spoke, the way he carried himself - was the exact opposite of what they were used to. Hardly anyone gave them a name, no one had ever asked for limits and very few for safewords, always leaving it to the boys to stop them if things went too far, and they could now count on one finger the number of men that had taken them back to a nice, clean house rather than an alley for a blowjob, the back of a car for a quick fuck, or a dingy flat if they were looking for something a bit more involved. While the difference in Harry and the frankly obscene amount of money he handed over had made them both a bit suspicious, expecting that he’d be looking for all kinds of fucked up shit from them, they felt more and more comfortable with him as the night went on. “Well then, if one of you would be so kind as to get a few bottles of water from the fridge, the other can help me prepare.”

They both discarded their condoms and Martin hopped off the bed, pulling his boxers on before he headed down to the kitchen. Eggsy grabbed his too, suddenly feeling very exposed left in a room alone with a fully-dressed Harry. He wasn’t left feeling uncomfortable for long though as Harry quickly shed his clothes, folding each item neatly, to reveal a surprisingly toned physique. Harry smirked at Eggsy’s semi-impressed look and strode over to his bedside table, pulling out a bottle of lube and some latex gloves. “You might be more comfortable using those.”

Eggsy thanked him - he would in fact be a lot happier with that. Harry smiled at him and settled onto the bed, putting on one of the gloves himself and coating his fingers with lube. He eased his middle finger slowly into himself, pausing once it was all the way inside to allow himself to relax around it. He slid it in and out as Martin came back into the room, stopping in his tracks at the sight in front of him. Harry told them to help themselves to water and they did, watching as he slid a second finger in with the first.

Harry slowly stretched himself open - there was no point in rushing, the other two would need some time to recover anyway. He decided to take advantage of the time at hand. “Do you do that without being paid for it?”

Harry looked at them both as Martin answered yes and Eggsy answered no at the same time. Feeling a bit caught out, Martin mumbled an explanation. “We used to. Not any more, though.”

“Oh? It didn’t last very long then?” Harry was only half paying attention, distracted by the three fingers already inside him and the fourth trying to join.

“We got a few years out of it but no one likes to take their work home with them, you get me?” Eggsy’s tone clearly said he’d had enough of Harry’s prying so Harry focused back on what he was doing. With four fingers moving steadily in and out of him, he was almost feeling ready for them.

“Eggsy, if you wouldn’t mind?” Eggsy obliged, pulling on one of the gloves and sliding a slick finger in carefully alongside Harry’s, and Harry moaned at the sensation. He let Eggsy work one more finger into him before he decided he was stretched enough. “I’m ready if you are, boys. Let’s see how much truth there is to this twin telepathy, shall we? I want you both to come together, without saying a word. If you fail, whichever one of you finishes first will be punished. Understood?”

They agreed, those curious looks returning. Harry rolled a condom onto himself as the other two stroked themselves back to full hardness and did the same. Harry got up on all fours and Eggsy pushed into him first. After a few thrusts, he slid two fingers back in, scissoring them apart to make sure Harry was stretched enough. When Harry assured them he was ready, Martin slotted himself between the two of them and eased himself into Harry, making him groan at the fullness.

“Jesus fucking Christ. Don’t move, Marty, whatever you do.” Eggsy panted at the tightness of Harry’s hole with his brother’s cock alongside his. The three of them took a few moments to adjust and Eggsy checked that Harry was okay. "Alright, go ahead bruv.”

Martin moved slowly in and out of Harry, all three of them moaning loudly. After a couple of minutes, Eggsy started to move too, shifting his hips in opposition to Martin’s. As Harry relaxed more around them and their sliding started to come easier, the two of them sped up their thrusts, hammering relentlessly into Harry and drawing a continuous moan from him. With the two of them inside him and the constant, unavoidable rubbing against his prostate, Harry came, crying out loudly.

“Oh, shit!” Eggsy came instantly as Harry clenched around both of them. Martin stopped to let them both ride out their orgasms. After a long few moments, Eggsy pulled out, leaving him free to keep fucking Harry and chase his own orgasm. He crashed over the edge just a few minutes later, moaning out loud.

Martin pulled out too, all three of them flopping down onto the bed. Harry reached for a bottle of water first and the other two followed his lead. Once they’d all calmed down and caught their breath, Harry turned to Eggsy. “I do believe I promised a punishment.”

“What are you gonna do to me?” Eggsy suddenly looked a lot more nervous. “Just remember, nothing permanent, alright?”

“I’m not going to hurt you. The opposite, if anything.” Eggsy calmed down slightly but still eyed Harry a little cautiously. “Your safewords still apply, of course. If you need me to stop, I’ll stop.”

With the reassurance of Harry’s words and a quick look from his brother, Eggsy accepted his punishment. With a devious smile, Harry wrapped his hand around Eggsy’s prick. “Whoa, wait, what are you doing?”

“Since you couldn’t wait to come, I’m going to make you until you can’t any more.” Eggsy swallowed visibly while Martin grinned. Harry stroked Eggsy’s dick, even as he flinched at the oversensitivity. As uncomfortable as it was to begin with, pleasure quickly took over and he was hard again surprisingly quickly. With Harry’s skilful touches, tightening his grip and playing with the head of his cock at just the right times, Eggsy was soon coming again.

Harry kept stroking him through his orgasm, Eggsy twitching under his touch. “Oh my god. Fuck, Harry, please.”

“Do you want me to stop? If it’s too much, you know what you need to say.” Eggsy thought for just a second before shaking his head, biting down hard on his lip. Martin palmed himself absentmindedly as he watched Eggsy’s ordeal, finding himself growing hard again as well.

It was only a few minutes more under Harry’s unwavering attention before Eggsy’s orgasm hit him again, completely dry and almost painfully intense. Harry slowed his strokes down slightly and Eggsy was grateful for the respite. “Shit, Harry, I’m running on empty. There’s nothing left.”

Harry gave him a self-satisfied smirk as he finally released him. They both raised their eyebrows as they looked over to find Martin openly stroking himself. “Did you enjoy the show?” Martin nodded, his lip caught between his teeth. “Show me.”

Martin’s movements sped up immediately, his hand soon flying over his dick. Between that and the intense watch of the other two men, it was barely two minutes before he was coming again too, a soft whine escaping him. They all discarded their condoms, the three of them completely spent, and gulped down the last of the water.

Harry got up first, grabbing his dressing gown and the boys looked at the alarm clock, realised it was only 1am, and watched him a bit confusedly. Martin gave in to the uncertainty first. “So what do you want us to do now?”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing. You’ve been wonderful, thank you.”

“Then why did you pay for the whole night?” Martin eyed him warily again.

“Because otherwise I very much doubt I’d be the last person you see tonight, and I think you’ve had enough, don’t you?” They nodded, smiles playing on both of their faces. And Harry did have a point - Dean would still get at least a couple of hours out of them yet. “Well then, Dean assumes you’ll be with me for the night but as long as you don’t go home I’m sure he won’t know any different. Though you are more than welcome to stay the night if you like.” The twins looked at each other, it being obvious that neither of them were entirely sure whether or not they were comfortable with the idea. “The spare room is just down the hall, the bathroom is right opposite, and both doors lock if that aids your decision. You can help yourself to anything in the bathroom if you want to get cleaned up, and to anything in the kitchen either tonight or in the morning.”

Eggsy and Martin looked at each other, having another silent conversation, before they eventually turned back to Harry and thanked him. They would no doubt end up in trouble if they went home early, they had no better alternatives, and at the very worst they could lock themselves away and sneak out before Harry got up. Harry might end up being a shady character after all but staying with him was probably no worse than staying with Dean, so they decided they might as well stay put.

They grabbed their clothes and headed off down the hall. Harry waited until he heard first the bedroom and then the bathroom door close, and then the snicks of both locks, before he got cleaned up in his en suite. He locked his own door - just in case - before he went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please please let me know what you think and/or if there's anything you'd like to see from this. I have an outline of where this is going but I'm very open to suggestions for what our boys might get up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Harry?

Martin and Eggsy were already up when Harry came downstairs, each with a glass of water and an apple in hand and looking like deer in headlights as he walked into the room. “Morning, boys.”

“Hey. You um…you said we could help ourselves.” Martin said it almost as a question, as if he expected Harry might begrudge them a bit of fruit.

“I did.” He only then paid attention to what was actually in front of them. He couldn’t really have cared less otherwise - he wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it. “Is that all you’ve had? I was going to make some eggs on toast myself, would you like some?”

“Nah, we’re fine. You don’t have to go to any trouble, we just wanted a little something.”

“It’s no trouble at all. An apple and a glass of water is hardly a proper breakfast. Can I get you tea? Coffee? Juice?” Martin accepted on behalf of both of them and they all stayed silent as Harry cooked. Shortly after, he joined them at the table, setting down three plates of scrambled egg on toast and three mugs of tea. It was only as they both thanked him that he realised that although Eggsy’s eyes had been on him the whole time, that was the first thing he’d said. “Something the matter, Eggsy?”

“What are you doing sniffing around people like us?” Harry choked on his tea and Martin kicked him under the table, giving him a chastising look.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I know who you are and people like you don’t have nothing to do with people like us.” There was a challenge clear on Eggsy’s face.

“Oh? And what is it that you think you know?” Apparently Harry was happy to meet it.

“I know your name’s Harry Hart. I know you’re some bigshot businessman. I know you own one of the biggest marketing and PR firms in London. I know you’ve got contracts with unis and hotels all over the country, and a bunch of government departments. That’s not to mention all the other random companies, you've got every industry covered. I know you work with loads of charities and you're rubbing elbows with pretty much anyone worth mentioning. I know you’ve got a lot to lose and I know you’re not stupid enough to risk it on a couple of rent boys. And even if you were, you’re loaded. You could sure as shit find and afford classier ones than us.”

“Well, you have done your homework. Now that you know that, I suppose you can consider it your insurance policy.” They both stared at him blankly. Harry set his cutlery down, folding his hands under his chin. “Should anything untoward happen in this house, I imagine you could cause quite the scandal. While I’m sure my business and I would recover from it, it wouldn’t do my reputation any good and it is something I would rather avoid. Take that as a guarantee that nothing improper will happen. Well, at least no more improper than you’d like. Might I ask how you came across this information? I doubt googling ‘Harry’ got you very far.”

“No, I looked at your driving licence.” Eggsy at least looked repentant at the revelation.

“My driving licence? And what were you doing with my wallet, exactly?”

“I was looking for ID, that’s it. I wanted to know whose house I was staying in.” Harry looked at him with a hint of suspicion, still. “I didn’t take anything, I swear. You can check, everything’s there. You didn’t answer my question though. What are you doing with people like us? How do you even know about us? It’s not really your sort of place, is it?”

“I drive through the area on my way home, it's a useful shortcut. I’ve seen you both there many times - too many to doubt what your purpose in being there is - and you’re very attractive men, but I've always decided it wasn't worth the risk and driven straight past. Last night I decided to stop. I hope that wasn't a mistake." With Eggsy satisfied that there was nothing more sinister to Harry, the boys assured him it wasn't.

Marty was still too trusting for his liking, but Eggsy had learnt to be suspicious of everyone and he'd learnt to tell when people were lying, and there was nothing to make him think Harry was. They knew that they could cash in on this situation big time - Harry would definitely pay them off if they pushed him to, and the papers could have a field day with it - but that wasn't them, that wasn't the sort of thing they'd do. Make no mistake, they'd happily take what they could from people that deserved it (they'd gotten quite good at it, actually) but Harry wasn't one of them. Plus if this wasn't a one off, they might do alright out of it anyway.

"May I ask you a few questions?" Martin nodded and Eggsy shrugged. It was only fair, really - Eggsy had just gone behind the bloke's back to find out his life story. "Who is Dean to you?"

"He's our stepdad." Martin answered, looking almightily pissed off at the fact.

"I see. What about your parents? Where are they?"

"Not around," Eggsy cut in. Harry was clearly getting too personal again.

“Oh. And of the money I gave Dean, how much of it will you get?"

Martin shrugged. "Probably about 20 quid each, maybe 50 between us if we're lucky."

"Well that won't do." Harry got up and disappeared out of the room, leaving the brothers staring at each other in confusion. He came back a few minutes later with another two wads of cash, holding out one to each of them.

"What's this?" Martin asked warily, both of them eying the money in his hands as if it might bite. He just stared at them until they took it. "How much is here?"

"£700 each. It's twice what I gave Dean."

Eggsy laughed in disbelief. “Are you fucking insane?"

"No.” Harry sat back down again, completely straight-faced. “I think it's only fair that you each make as much out of this as he does."

"You're about to drop more than two grand on a couple of street rats?” Eggsy all but scoffed while Martin shook his head incredulously. “You know you could get yourself a couple of classy escort types for that? And you could've got away with giving him like half of that. I mean he'd smell how rich you are from a mile off but he still probably would've taken three or four hundred for the night and it'd still be more than he normally makes, never mind two fucking grand."

“I’m perfectly happy with the decision I made, thank you.” Martin had to hide his grin at the way Harry spoke; he’d never met anyone who could sound so prim and proper even when talking about their rent boys.

Eggsy pocketed the money, still looking at Harry curiously. “Why are you giving us this? Trying to ease your conscience?”

“No, you earned it. I’m simply giving you what your owed.” Harry went back to eating, marking the end of the conversation, and the boys shrugged it off - they might as well just take the money if Harry was happy to give it - before copying, the three of them finishing their meal in silence before the boys awkwardly left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is perfectly capable of paying for sex and being a gentleman about it, thank you very much.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
